The present invention relates to a closure clip according to the preamble of independent claim 1. More specifically, the present application relates to a closure clip for closing a tubular or bag-shaped packaging for bulk produce to be packaged, such as fruit or vegetables, said closure clip having two first and second arms extending substantially in a plane and aligned at least approximately parallel to each other, said arms having first and second ends and a base portion extending in the plane defined by the arms and having an inner and an outer surface, said base portion connecting the first and second arms at their first ends and forming an approximately U-shaped closure clip.
Bulk produce to be packaged, such as fruit or vegetables, for example, is usually packaged in tubular or bag-shaped packaging for storage or for transport. Such tubular or bag-shaped packaging may consist of a netting material, for example, and may be closed at one end, for example by a closure clip.
Clipping machines, by means of which the closure clips are applied to the tubular or bag-shaped packaging to be closed, are used to package the aforementioned goods in the tubular or bag-shaped packaging.
Known clipping machines for closing such packaging and for applying closure clips and suspension elements, such as loops, also include displacer elements for constricting the filled tubular or bag-shaped packaging and for providing a plait-like portion onto which the closure clip is placed and closed. After the plait-like portion has been formed by the displacer elements, a closure clip is conveyed to the plait-like portion and positioned thereon in such a way that the at least approximately U-shaped closure clip grips around the plait-like portion of the tubular or bag-shaped packaging. The closure clip is then closed by appropriate closing tools, such as a punch and a die. The die supports the bottom portion of the clip, thus holding it in position, while the punch moves towards the free ends of the clip arms, causing the latter to be bent around the plait-like portion.
A closure clip for bags and tubes is known from the laid-open German patent specification DE 197 00 692. The substantially U-shaped closure clip has a bottom clip portion and arms which are joined to said bottom portion. To close a bag or tube, the closure clip is moved by means of a punch onto the plait formed out of the packaging material, as a result of which the closure clip grips around the plait. The free ends of each of the arms are bent around the plait by means of a die which has slide channels. In the closed state, the arms of the closure clip lie at least approximately parallel to each other, so the closure clip forms a closed ring around the plait of packaging material.
Loose goods or foods, such as fruit or vegetables, are often packed into bags of netting material, which is made of plastic, for example. If such tubular or bag-shaped packaging consisting of plastic netting is closed by a closure clip, which itself is made of plastic in many cases, the closure clip may slip off the plait-like portion of the tubular or bag-shaped packaging material due to the frictional forces between the bag material and the clip being so weak. Even when the closure clip has a profile on its inner side, for example in the form of serrations which dig into the packaging material, there is a risk of the clip slipping off the plait-like portion of the packaging material if the packaged goods are heavy of if additional forces act on the clip, for example when carrying the bag. The packaging material is also at risk of being damaged when the clips are made of metal, which it may be possible to close more firmly than clips made of plastic.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a closure clip which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and which makes the closure of tubular or bag-shaped packaging more reliable and secure.
The aforesaid object is achieved in respect by a closure clip having the features of independent claim 1. Other advantageous developments of the closure clip according to the invention are described in the claims 2 to 10.